The Phoenix and The Hawk
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Sasori's Puppet'. Though it's not about Sasori, more about Sasuke and the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Review, please. It'll allow me to like try and write more, I need the encouragement, too. :D

* * *

If it were any possible, Kairai would still be with him.. And the Uchiha would have had children by now, maybe, possibly. In the end he doubt it they'd be happy, what with Sasuke being a criminal.

"You should be lucky you ended up getting a slap on the wrist, Uchiha," a recognizable voice rang in his head, "Other criminals were killed, whilst, you rot away here in this cage." It was somebody he became accustomed to see, mostly everyday. If she had some free time on her hands.

Phoenix, that's what people have come to call her. Her actual name was a mystery, she would never tell.

"Uchiha, sit up straight. Slouching is bad for the posture; one from a family of noble should know that. Unless, you forgotten where you come from, oh-so-famous one." The man, with dark eyes stared coolly at the girl. She was fifteen, been three years since they've meet.

"Uzumaki is such a bastard as well, hitting on me precariously. And he thinks Akatsuki have nothing to defeat him with, ugh, I hate egotism. Though the last three battles were a failure, they came out alive. AND he calls himself great."

It was always like this, Sasuke would listen to her rant about the whole village. A perfect relationship, he would think. Or she would..

"And just when you think he's had enough of rejection, he shows up at my apartment in nothing but a towel, telling me he had no hot water. And to make matters worse, he undressed in front of me, I have never in my.." Sasuke sighed softly, knowing this would take a while before he could get his word in. "And yeah, I reported to Tsunade that Naruto tried to have statutory rape sex with me."

Sasuke smirked, there was never a dull moment with her. She had guys twice her age after her, even much older ones. "..And could you believe what Sakura told me earlier, that if I didn't want to give out then I should dress more like I didn't want any action. Like, hell I was so angry at her. I mean look at her, she's a fucking tramp and probably on her knees as we speak for that stupid Sai."

Sasuke stared at her, from her feet to the top of her head. She was hot, at age fifteen.. And he wonder if she would be twice as hot as she was now. 'Fuck.. I really need to get laid.' He thought to himself.

"..Yeah, so here I am. Visiting a stupid old kook, who got his ass kicked 'cuz of some stupid woman."

"Shut up, kid.." The Uchiha glared at her, he didn't like anyone bad talking about his Shatrire.

"Fine, fine, whatever.. I really don't know what you saw in such a woman though. I mean, apart from the humongous boobs and her pretty eyes. You know, I could be twice as beautiful than her and you'd probably still choose her over me."

"You sound disappointed, child." The Uchiha smirked.

"I'm no child; what with all the shit I've seen and done so far, I ain't close to be called a saint or even child anymore."

- x -

**_"Tsuuuunaaaadeeee! Oh, have I a challenge for you?" The blonde woman sighed, wincing as she knew who exactly that had called her name. 'For the love of..'_**

**_SLAM! CRASH!_**

**_The young blonde kunoichi had slammed the door so hard, it had come of its hinges. 'Another door?' Thought the Hokage, 'How many times does she have to do that?'_**

**_"Oops, my bad.." She stared from Tsunade to the door, glaring at it and then back at Tsunade. "Screw it.. Like I was saying before, I have a challenge for you Tsunade, and it won't cost you a thing." A twinkle in her eye, something was up._**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"A month." She replied._**

**_"Hmm? What are you going on about?"_**

**_"Uchiha has been behaving quite well lately, and when I mean lately, I mean more than two years now. And that being, I suppose you could give him a test run, you know? Let him out for a month, just to see if he isn't faking? I mean, the moment he goes berserk, lock him up. But, if, and I mean IF he succeeds to obey yours and other authority for a month and be nice and quiet about it. You'd let him go and tell other countries he's safe, ne?"_**

**_All Tsunade could do was stare at her in disbelief, has the younger nin lost it? Was she actually serious about this whole thing? But still.. it wouldn't cost her anything but her reputation._**

**_"Plus, you don't have to pay me any of the money you still owe me from those poker games and bets we made."_**

**_'Shit, this kids serious.'_**

**_With a wide grin, Phoenix knew she couldn't say no now._**

- x -

"You did what?" The Uchiha asked, a little amazed and shocked.

"I saved your ass from jail.." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, nice, but you're like four years too late."

"Well, it's never too late to get you out, you still have some mileage on that bod." The young nin said nonchalantly, "Think of the possibilities you could achieve.. or something, I don't care."

"You're something else, you know.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah that's what my non-existent best friend tells me."

Sasuke gives her an odd look, "Non-existent? Do.. you have any friends your age? Or any age at all?"

"No. Unless you count pervs for something like a friend.."

"That doesn't count."

"Then no, I don't have any actual friend. Don't have time for any.." She replied, looking up to the dark colored ceiling. "Plus, they die easily anyways with their 'way of the ninja'. Stupid really.."

Sasuke looked away, "..So, when do I get out?"

Phoenix smiled, "Aheh, uh.. Yesterday." She held the key for the Uchiha to see, "I just didn't want to come in.."

"Idiot.."

"Well, honestly could you blame me? I mean come on, you should be at least lucky that I made this deal with Tsunade, if I didn't blackmail her for my cash. She would have obviously said no."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just get me out of here.. I need a good rest on an actual bed."

"Sure, sure.. So, staying at my place, then?"

"..Whatever."

"Good, because I gotta keep an eye out for you. I don't want that pink-haired bitch to get her hands on you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So.. what's for dinner. Anything you cook, could actually be better than the shit I get in here." Sasuke said.

"Then I suppose.. Ramen? I mean, since you're out," She continued to unlock the cell gate, "We could always eat at a restaurant.. But why would I waste money on someone other than myself? I mean, I'm fucking filthy rich for crying out loud. So yeah, ramen on Naruto's tab. That'll be great."

Sasuke made a face, of all things.. THAT was her choice for dinner.

"C'mon, we'll order a couple 'hundred' bowls and place them on Naruto's tab. I mean, it's great paybacks for all the shit he's put us through."

Sasuke smirked, that would be very delightful to do. Plus watching Naruto get into a fit, after looking so cool.

- x -

"What the hell were you thinking, Phoenix? Do you not know how much trouble-"

"I don't see any trouble with it at all, . I mean, apart from the glares and the whispers behind our backs." Phoenix sighed out, "I'm always getting some lecture for something idiotic, just to let you know?" She look towards the Uchiha who rolled his eyes, oh what a surprise there he thought.

"Phoenix, other countries are wondering what the-"

"Okay, whatever you have to say, just shut it and cram it up your tight asshole, you virgin muffin." Shikaku looked a little surprised, "And get me on the damn telecommuniation links. I'mma tell them what's on my mind."

"You don't have to do that, Phoenix.. I'm not worth the trouble, so just let me get back to prison. It's where I belong.." Sasuke intervened.

Phoenix looked at Sasuke incredulously, "I didn't do all this just to get you back in that hellhole, Sasuke. I'm not gonna stand idlely by and watch you get back in that cell, I won't let you. I just won't let you."

Shikaku stared from the two nins, "You can go on, just be at the Hokage's office at noon."

"...Thanks." Phoenix looked away.

Sasuke watched as the Nara and the other nins left, he didn't wish this upon Phoenix.

Phoenix looked down, "I won't let you go back, I promised myself I would protect you.. No matter what."

Sasuke looked to the younger girl, he wasn't sure what to say at all, but with one hand he put it on her shoulder. If she wanted this so bad, then, he should at least help her in a way he only knew how to. "Kid.. You're something special, nobody went through this much for me, alone. Tell me why are you doing this for? I have nothing to give back to you.."

"I don't need anything from you; I never asked for anything at all from the beginning.. I just want to help you." She stared down at the floor once again, inside, there was twinge of pain. Something hidden behind her real reason for doing this at all..

- x -

**_"I need you to do something for me, child.. Something for me that I'll never be able to do in this lifetime." Phoenix eyed the stranger warily, the woman was cloaked and her face was unable to be seen. She was just a few inches taller than herself, and her voice was childlike as well._**

**_"Save Uchiha Sasuke from the impending darkness he's in right now; You are the only one, and in you, I trust this mission."_**

**_She looked in disbelief at this stranger, wondering who the hell she was going on about.. Who was this Sasuke Uchiha? And why did she have to save him from 'darkness'?_**

**_"Why should I help this person? I don't get anything out of it.."_**

**_The anoymous female smiled, she could still see half her face underneath the cloak. "You'll get more than you bargained for; You are a shinobi of the Hidden village of the fire, no?"_**

**_"No; playing war games isn't what I was raised to do." Phoenix replied, looking down._**

**_"What were you raised for then?" The young woman asked, knowing full well of the chakra she had emitting in her._**

**_"I was raised.. to be nothing but a wife to a man I do not love. Arranged marriages, aren't they just swell?" She said, cocking her sideways._**

**_The woman she did not know then, went off telling her that she could be something great. Something feared, and she wouldn't have to face the life of a simple housewife made to be nothing but a part of the decoration of a house. It was hours before Phoenix, though hesitant, accepted the quest that was asked of her._**

**_"If I do this, I'll get what I've asked for, right?" She asked, still looking skeptical about this whole ordeal._**

**_"Anything you wish, is yours, child."_**

**_"Fine, I'll accept it. Just tell me where to be..."_**

**_Phoenix at this time, was ten and lived just a few hundred miles away from Konoha. It was days before something peculiar happen, walking into her home after a brisk walk, she met with something so horrific. Blood lay everywhere, she could see her father and mother, servants were all slained in such a way.._**

**_"Run.." Someone softly said in her ear, "Run away and live life as you choose."_**

**_She didn't have to think before she pushed away the person, and her feet on its own. Taking her far away from the place she once called her home.. 'Goodbye father, mother. I'll always remember you..' She cried, her sight becoming blurry as she kept running away. Towards the village she knew she would call her home.._**

- x -


	2. Chapter 2

- x -

"So, what's with you and Sasuke, huh?" Naruto came up to her while she was at the supermarket. "You two have been a lot closer than I've known two people that close.."

"Well, as you must know, dumbass, we're BEST FRIENDS. And getting along great and he sleeps next to me," It's only because she doesn't want to spend her hard-earned money on a bed and a new apartment. Cheap, isn't she? "And yeah, he does it so great, it makes me tingle now."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah.." She sighed, leaving the idiot blonde. Okay maybe the things he told that idiot were a lie, but he was annoying her, would you have not done the same thing? In fact, she liked it so much she went back to him and gave him a 'thorough' report on what she made him think.

Okay, maybe Pheonix shouldn't have said those things to Naruto.. because before you know it, Sakura and a few other girls were at her door. Demanding that she open it and therefore they would commence 'kick Pheonix's ass'. How could you kick an ANBU's ass?

"What did you do this time? Break her leg? An arm? Burst her innards into flames?"

"..How is it possible to burst someone's innards into flames?" The blonde girl asked.

"With you, anything's possible." He smirked, smugly, in her face. Which made her a bit peeved.

"Shut up.. If you wish to know, I might have told a certain dumb blonde that WE did something.. In the bedroom." The girl scratched the back of her head, embarassed.

"What? And you were going to inform when?" He was pissed.

"Come on, I know you want to FUCK ME." She said, kinda like she was proud of it.. Well, it couldn't be helped. He was a Uchiha after all.

"Are you implying that you want to?" He asked, not eagerly. No, that wouldn't be cool, would it?

"Of course not, I just know people want me. Why? Have no idea, I haven't you know, been sexually activated.. or something."

"..You're a virgin, right?"

"Pretty much, why? Wanna make a deal about it? I know you're a virgin..." She smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"W-what? I'm totally not, I've done a girl or two.. in my spare time."

"Ha, that's virgin talk, why don't you man up and confess you are?"

"..." The Uchiha looked away from the blonde nin, who was giggling like a little bratty girl. "Fine, I am, you happy?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nah, well anyways.. So, who's cooking tonight? I want some stir fry, do you know how to cook, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Do you?"

"..No, you know what, I'll make you my wife. Cook, you filthy whore.." Sasuke gave her a look of utter shock, "Just kidding, Gods,". And continued to walk into their kitchen and cook up what was her kind of stir fry. All and all, Sasuke liked her weird concoction of a stir fry rice.

"So what did you tell Naruto?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Nothing.." She sung out, "Besides, we have the matter of speaking of bedroom use. I sleep on the bed, you sleep on the floor."

"Seriously? Let's get a bigger apartment and a new bed.."

"Will you give me the money for a new apartment and a new bed?" She asked, questioningly. He didn't reply, "See, it's settled. You on floor."

- x -

"What's this I hear of you two doing things in the bedroom?" Tsunade asked, giving the two a ominous look. "Of all people, I'd thought you're knew better than my slut of a student?"

Pheonix sighed, giving a look to the Hokage. "It was a lie, okay? Naruto was annoying me again, and I wanted him to be very jealous and not talk to me ever again. See, so I told him that I had sex with Sasuke, which isn't true."

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded, "It's what she told me, gotta believe it. Besides, it's Pheonix we're talking about."

"Oh yes, yes, sometimes I forget. So how's she treating you?" The Hokage asked, pointedly ignoring ther young blonde's presence who seemed pissed for being ignored.

"I'm right here!"

"I sleep on the floor in her bedroom, it's an improvement from sleeping on that god awful couch though." Sasuke complained, nonchalantly to the Godaime.

"Pheonix? You let him sleep on the floor? Don't you care about the future offsprings of the Uchihas'?" Tsunade roared.

The ANBU sighed, another rant from grandma Tsunade.. What a boar. She meant bore, yeah...

It was a week later that they both got a new house just near the eastern gate, the Uchiha got his OWN bed and his OWN room. This didn't make the ANBU nin happy at all, no, but all she could do was glare at the dark-haired friend of hers'. Well, she COULD kill him, easily. But then again, that woman she met long ago might just go and kill her afterwards. She wish to keep her life a few more years.. So Pheonix did nothing. But she indeed promise herself, she will get back at the Uchiha. Some day.

- x -


End file.
